Pasta to the Moon
by Lukamegurinevocaloid
Summary: The Holy Roman Empire, unknown to Italy, now lives on the moon, watching over the Earth. As Italy and his brother Romano get into trouble with love, the main characters Romania and Luna  The Moon  just try to get through a day without failing miserably.
1. A Visit to the Moon

Pasta to the Moon

Chapter 1: More Pasta Please

A/N: I don't own Hetalia or the characters, although I do own the OCs "The Moon" and "Romania." Romania is an OC created just before the author came out with the actual character design, but I've kept this character as my own version in this story.

* * *

><p>England's POV<p>

"Hey, Romania, you don't mind if I… borrow your house for a minute?"

"Why my house? Go borrow America's."

"I heard your house has a vampire problem though. I thought I'd help you out a bit." I ignored Romania's protesting as I pushed past her. "I'm just helping you out."

"Hey! I didn't say you could go in there!"

I closed the door, locking Romania out of her own house. I needed peace and quiet if I was going to perform my curse. Her place was pretty close to Russia's house, the perfect distance for my newest spell to take effect.

I walked around, trying to feel out the perfect place.

_Hmm. There's not a whole lot of light in here… It's actually pretty convenient. My magic tends to work best in dark places anyways._

Finally I stopped, my senses telling me that the room I had just walked into was full of dark magic. Looking around I realized that I was probably in Romania's room.

_This place is filled with the same feeling Russia gives me._

I began to cast my spell, chanting.

* * *

><p>Romania's POV<p>

I was _pissed._ How dare England lock me out of my own house? Good thing sunlight doesn't actually hurt me, or I'd be dead by now.

_To heck with this, I'm a vampire! I can get into my own house if I want to! But… I don't think I want England to know about me being a vampire…_.

I glared at my front door, trying to figure out how to get in without using my vampire powers. It was then that I noticed a small, green rabbit, flying near one of my windows, also trying to get in.

_Isn't that…? That's England's pet, isn't it?_

I decided that I didn't need in my house to get revenge on England. I moved towards the mint bunny, ready to grab it.

* * *

><p>England's POV<p>

At last my spell was complete.

"Finally! Russia has been cursed!" I laughed, walking out of Romania's house. "Here you go, Romania. You can have your house back now. Thanks. Oh, and any problems you have with… creepy people… should have been taken care of."

"Yeah. Thanks," she said, sounding just as enthusiastic as she usually did when I talked to her.

* * *

><p>Romania's POV<p>

I held the mint bunny behind my back as I backed into my house.

"Oh, and I'd try to avoid your closet. I'm not really sure what happened, but I think part of the spell backfired."

I practically growled at him as I slammed the door in his face, hoping it might even hit him. I locked it and then let the mint bunny go. It wouldn't be able to get out on its own.

I walked around, trying to figure out if England had messed with any of my things. After a while, I realized that all he had done was mess my closet up. I could no longer see my clothes since a dark hole now filled the space. It looked like a portal to me. Luckily enough for England, I'd only been storing old clothes that no longer fit in there, and nothing important.

As the day began to fade, I decided that I might as well see what this portal was for. I walked into it, knowing I'd be fine. I was a vampire afterall, well, at least I was a fledgling vampire. I hadn't quite gained all of my powers, but I was getting there.

I was shocked when I found myself practically floating as I came out the other side of the portal.

"Wha?"

"You there! What do you think you're doing in my yard?" someone shouted from nearby.

I looked over at the speaker as I tried to regain my footing. It turned out that the speaker was a girl that I hadn't seen before. Her short hair and scarf reminding me almost of Russia, but her accent and glasses reminded me of America.

"How did you get here? I don't see a rocket anywhere."

"Why would I need a rocket?"

"Why wouldn't you need a rocket?"

I looked around, realizing that it was suddenly dark out, and that the earth was full tonight. Wait, the Earth was above me?

"Am I on the moon?"

The girl looked at me strangely, "How did you manage to get here without meaning to?"

"It must have been England's portal…" I looked back and found that there was no return portal. "Would you happen to know how to get back?"

"I'm still not even sure how you got here. I'm the Moon by the way, but you can call me Luna."

"I-I'm Romania. How am I breathing?"

"I wouldn't let you suffocate while you're visiting. I've seen your country before, it's sort of small, but it looks nice."

"Small?"

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Come in," Luna said, gesturing towards her house.

We walked together, talking.

"Mind telling me why your eyes glow red, Romania?" she asked just as we reached her house.

I jumped, startled that she'd be saying such a thing. My eyes were only red when I was transformed into my vampire form, which only happened at night.

"Don't worry, you can tell me. The moon is a great place to leave a secret."

It would be nice to talk about being a vampire with someone, but I had just met this girl… I decided it couldn't hurt. Nobody else was here.

"Well, I'm –"

"A vampire, right?"

"How'd you know?" I said, shocked.

"It's a little bit obvious. I just wanted to make sure," she said, laughing at me.

"Luna, you should see what Italia is up to!" a male's voice came from inside. I jumped, I hadn't thought anyone else would be here.

"Oh, Romania," Luna said, "I'd like you to meet Holy Roman. He's been staying with me since I picked him up a few hundred years back."

Holy Roman stood up from where he'd been sitting on a couch, gazing out of a window with a telescope. He came over and kissed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Romania. It's been quite some time since I've talked to anyone other than Ms. Luna."

"Wow, your life must be pretty boring, huh?"

"I suppose, but I wouldn't even be alive right now if Ms. Luna hadn't saved me. If nothing else I get to watch what's going on down on Earth from here."

"What's so interesting down on Earth?" I asked.

Luna laughed, "He likes to watch his old friends, but mainly he just watches out for the young Italy."

"You mean North Italy?" I asked.

Holy Roman nodded, blushing. "We used to be very close so I like to make sure that he's doing alright."

It suddenly clicked. I knew this man. "Wait! You're the one that Italy is always drawing! I always thought that was Germany when he was young!"

Holy Roman looked almost angry, "That stupid jerk treats Italy so poorly. Why would Italy even hang out with him?"

Luna stepped in, shooing Holy Roman off. "Go clean the kitchen and make dinner for our guest."

I smirked as Holy Roman walked off, grumbling. "If you're so interested in Italy, then you should do like I do and actually talk to him, or hang out with him."

Holy Roman didn't reply, but Luna turned towards me. "He cannot return to the Earth. He will die the next time he steps foot upon the soil. It was cruel of you to taunt him so."

I looked down, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Luna patted my head. "I know you didn't, and Holy Roman realizes as well. For now, how about you go get cleaned up. The guest rooms are around that corner, there."

I thanked her and headed towards the rooms. As I opened a closet to find a set of dinning clothes I found myself staring into another black hole. I looked towards the door for a moment before decided that I might as well leave now. I'd thank Luna some other time for her hospitality, and apologize for not staying for dinner. As for Holy Roman I figured I should leave before I said anything else.

I stepped through the portal, finding myself back into my own room.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! Read and Review please!


	2. New Year's Party

**Romania's POV**

I woke up, nearly launching myself out of bed. I realized too late that sleeping in would be a bad idea. I had a New Year's party to prepare for and my guests would be arriving within a few hours and I still had to cook and hang the party decorations. The party would start early and end before dark, a strange way to celebrate New Year's, but I couldn't risk anyone seeing my eyes glow red.

As I ran frantically around throwing food in the oven I figured I should get dresses for the party before it got too late. Japan would probably arrive a bit early too. I ran to my closet where I kept my kept the clothes I rarely wore. As I opened the door I remembered one very important fact. As of yesterday there was now what seemed to be a portal blocking my closet. Who knew how long it would be there.

Panicking, I tried to think whether or not I owned any other formal dresses that weren't too seriously outdated. Pretty sure I didn't own anything suitable I grabbed the phone, thinking that I'd have to change the dress code. Before I could dial my first guest I decided that I should at least try to find a different dress to wear. It took only a moment for me to decide that I'd ask Taiwan if she might lend me one of her many dresses.

I called her and explained the problem. She understood and agreed to come over early with a dress for me to wear. I thanked her and ran back into the kitchen to stir the noodles I was making for Italy.

I was starting to worry that Taiwan wouldn't make it in time with the dress as the time for the party neared. The doorbell finally rang and I almost ran to see who it was, hoping that it was Taiwan and not Japan.

"W-welcome!" I said as I opened the door.

Taiwan greeted me with a smile. "I've brought you something to wear. I hope it fits."

I grabbed the dress and ran inside, barely remembering to actually invite her in. I threw the dress on and fixed my hair, talking to Taiwan through my room's door.

"Thanks for doing this for me on such short notice! I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, Romania. But I wonder how it is you did not have a dress of your own?"

Laughing nervously I tried to casually give an explanation that wouldn't sound insane. "Well, it's really a long story, but let's just say that England owes me a new wardrobe."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Uh…. It was one of his Russia hunts."

Taiwan gasped, "He didn't?"

I wasn't sure what Taiwan thought might have happened, but I agreed. "He did."

We continued to chat while I finished getting ready. Finally the time for my party to start neared and just as I had expected, my doorbell rang a little early.

I went to answer the door, pardoning myself from speaking with Taiwan. I answered the door, already speaking, "Hey, Japan."

"I'm not Japan!" my guest answered.

I jumped in shock. Japan was always the first to arrive. Instead, Romano stood in front of me, looking about as angry as he usually did.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't expect you. In fact…. Did I even invite you?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude but I had tried not to invite him so that he wouldn't cause a scene with Germany.

"What? But you invited 'Italy'."

"I invited your brother."

Romano shuffled awkwardly and took a step back. "Oh, I see. I hadn't realized that Italy was used only to refer to Veneziano."

I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Romano. He did have a point that they were both known as 'Italy'. I sighed. He looked as though he'd spent a long time getting ready. "I'm sorry, Romano. I hadn't thought about it. You're welcome to come in, but you are not allowed to fight with Germany. I'll have to ask you to leave if you do." Romano made a strange face at me as he walked in, but I couldn't figure out what sort of reaction I should have to it. I decided to ignore it since it'd creeped me out a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's POV<strong>

I had known that the invitation hadn't been for me, but I couldn't help but take the chance to be closer to Romania. As I stepped inside I did my best to smile at her, but I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. I was too embarrassed. Pretty sure I was starting to turn red, I walked inside as quickly as I could. I promised myself that I wouldn't fight with Germany tonight no matter what he did. I'd do anything to make Romania happy.

All I could do was to try not to mess anything up….

* * *

><p><strong>Italy's POV (<strong>A while after the party has started)

I was having fun at Romania's party. Her pasta was alright but her wine was even better. I couldn't help but keep drinking. Doitsu though was getting mad for some reason.

"Italy, you shouldn't drink so much, it's bad for your health."

"Ve~ But Doitsu you drink beer all the time."

"That is, uh, different."

I drank another glassful and looked around. I needed the bathroom.

"Doitsu, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"How would I know? Ask Romania."

"I don't see her anywhere though, ve."

Doitsu sighed and mumbled something about me opening my eyes. I didn't quite catch it though, so I ignored it.

"Go find her," Doitsu ordered.

I nodded and walked off, wondering why the walls seemed to be moving so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Romania's POV<strong>

I noticed Italy walk unsteadily out of the room. I approached Germany about it.

"Germany, where's Italy heading?"

Germany seemed surprised that I was talking to him. "Romania. I sent Italy to find you, he needed to use your restroom."

I smiled, the idea of Italy being in my house at all excited me, but this gave me the perfect excuse to talk to him. "I'll go get him and make sure he gets back alright. My house is pretty big afterall."

Germany nodded, "If you could, that'd be great."

I said goodbye and went after Italy. The only room he'd find down the hallway he took would be my room. My pace quickened as I realized that there was currently a certain portal that would be discovered if he went in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy's POV<strong>

I couldn't tell what the swirling blackness in front of me was, but I assumed it could be a door. I walked up to it to see if it'd open only to find that I could walk through it.

"Ve~" I said as I found myself almost floating. This was certainly not the bathroom. "Doitsu was right, I think I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"I-Italia?" boomed a very familiar voice.

I turned to find myself looking at Doitsu. "Doitsu, what are you doing here?"

"Doitsu? No, Italia, it's me, Holy Roman Empire. Don't you remember me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! It's definitely been a while since I've updated, but here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Hopefully chapter 3 will be made soon.

Don't you wish you could have a portal in your closet that would just take you to the moon?

Hetalia references and history:

1. Hungary is not at Romania's party. It's not specified within the story though. Hungary and Romania often dispute over land and do not get along well.

2. The actual Romania that the author created does black magic with England, that's why it's fitting that my female OC Romania has a sort of hand in England's magic, whether she approves or not.


End file.
